


Best Friend

by dreamersball



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Glee room, High School Graduation, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersball/pseuds/dreamersball
Summary: “Gardenias”, she breathed. She slowly began to understand why she was in this room, with this girl. “It was you,” she murmured.Post Graduation Ceremony realizations.





	Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired by one of my favorite songs-  
> Best Friend by Rex Orange County.
> 
> I highly recommend listening to it!
> 
> *I do not own these characters or the song*

  1. Anticipation



 

It had been four years of her life. Four long, trying, difficult, tragically beautiful years.

And here she was, clad in a swishy graduation robe, the sleeves rolled up because of how long it was. Her styled curly hair, squashed by a red cap and gold tassel, which kept tickling her nose every time she turned her head. Here she was, her new heels leaving blisters on her ankles & the gymnasium lights cranking the heat up in the already hot room. The chair she was sitting in, cold and unforgiving against her back, and the soft leather diploma sleeve on her lap. Her right leg bouncing up and down, a soft clicking heard on the waxy wooden floor.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of her life, the last “z” name was called. She joined every student in leaning onto the edge of their seats, gripping their caps, anticipation filling their lungs. Tassels were turned over to the other side, and their principal finally stepped up to the podium, a relieved smile on his lips.

 

  1. Anxiety



 

“McKinley High class of 2012, congratulations”

 A swarm of red caps dotted the gymnasium air, while the noise level rose to deafening. Whoops and hollers and “we did it’s!”- along with tears and laughter were heard among the celebration.

But she heard nothing. White noise buzzed in her ears, as it was time to choose. A decision had to be made- a decision that was weighing her down for what seemed the longest time. She got up, smoothed her gown, and tucked her tassel into her pocket. Gripping the diploma sleeve with one hand, she turned to her left and faced the sea of supporters and parents. She zeroed in on hers, and  nodded with ghostly smile on her trembling lips. They nodded, understanding her silent message as a thumbs up and a “good luck!” were mouthed back. 

She bent down, and carefully scooped up the flowers she had laid down gently under her seat, before the ceremony had begun. She cradled them in the crook of her arm and turned back around to face her peers behind her. She began to carefully make her way through the throng of overexcited graduates and families, all who were celebrating in their own little worlds.  She only had eyes for one graduate, who was flanked by her two best friends.

She sucked in a deep breath, and locked eyes with the girl she had been pining for, for four consecutive years. Four years of chaste words and glares, eventually leading to softened eyes and clear smiles. Four years of glee competitions, midnight calls, rehearsals and fights. Four years she would never trade for anything on earth.

 

“ _Can I talk to you in private?”,_ she mouthed to her, gripping the flowers tightly.

 

The girl cocked her head, a puzzled face and a question on her lips. Nevertheless, she whispered something to her friends, who both looked up, and nodded. They released themselves from her grasp and let her follow the flower girl.

 

  1. Reflections  



 

Without verbally communicating, they both met in the Glee classroom.

The girl with the flowers got there first, and began to pace the tiled floors. This was the room which changed her life forever, in all the best and worst ways. It was the room where she fell in love, with several people, but none of them ever touching her like this girl. Every time she had locked eyes with her during a song, she knew that _she_ was all she needed. She just needed those soft eyes to melt in front of her, and god, was she all hers. Every time, no matter the song content or mood- all it took were those eyes to confirm it.

As she wallowed in her memories, a soft knock on the door startled her. She took a deep breath, and gripped the plastic covered flowers a little tighter.

 

“Hey, what’s going on? Our families are out there and the glee kids want a picture with-”

 

“These are for you”, the flower blurted out, holding out the flowers to interrupted  girl.

 

The girl took the flowers gently from the wide eyed girl- carefully examining them. A shocked look washed over her face, quickly being replaced by sorrow. She fingered the soft green velvet ribbon, which held the bundled flowers together..

 

“Gardenias”, she breathed. She slowly began to understand why she was in _this_ room, with _this_ girl. “It was you,” she murmured.

 

Rachel watched her every move carefully, hope seizing her chest.

 

“It was me,” she admitted, a soft pink blush settling across her cheeks. “But it was you Quinn- it was you all along. It was all for you,`` she said quietly.

 

Quinn chewed her lip, eyes glassy. She held the flowers to her chest protectively yet gently. She stared at the brunette with an impossible expression on her face.

 

Rachel didn’t know what else to do but keep talking. She hoped that this time, maybe talking would work out for her.

 

“Quinn, it was always you, from the first day I met you. I sat in this uncomfortable plastic chair-”, she paused as Quinn let out a small laugh, “And each day I counted the number of times you’d smile at me, and I’d die on days that you didn’t. You are in my veins, my heart, my head. You are _everything_ to me, and I need to know. I need you to know that I’m in-”

 

“Rachel, _stop_ ,” Quinn snapped suddenly.

 

Rachel stopped ranting, puzzled. She stopped wringing her hands, and took in the image of the girl in front of her. The shaking, glassy eyed girl, who was gripping the plastic wrapped flowers a little too hard for her liking. Rachel crossed her arms and dug her nails into her forearms. She knew what was coming. Rejection.

 

She quickly started to backpedal, words tumbling out rapidly, “Quinn I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to talk like that we can just forget it don't worry I’ll be fine-”

 

Cut off by a finger to her lips, Rachel stared at Quinn in stunned silence. Quinn had a watery smile and her eyes were flecked with more green than usual. Her short blonde curls were bouncing as Quinn caught her shaky breath.

 

“Rachel. You know that we can’t do this,” Quinn murmured as Rachel visibly deflated. Quinn took a deeper breath in. She gently grasped both of Rachel's hands, and led her to the risers to sit on the red chairs. Once seated, she held Rachel’s hands on her lap, and looked into Rachel’s gentle brown eyes, which were now filled with tears.

 

“Four years we were in this room. Four years of Mr. Schue’s terrible 80s picks, Santana’s griping, and Mercedes and Kurt’s fight for solos. But we all knew who the star was. It was always you,” Quinn said, stroking Rachel’s cheek. “For four years I fell for you. Painfully. Slowly. Inevitably. I fell for your stupid solo fights, your beautiful voice, and your confidence. You were always the one. Not Puck or Finn or any other boy. It was _you._ And it always you”.

 

Rachel’s eyes gleamed, but her smile began to falter. “There’s a ‘but’ coming, isn’t there?’’ she whispered. Quinn sighed and held Rachel’s hands a little tighter.

 

“Yes, there is. Rachel, I treated you like crap- _yes I did don't start with me_ \- I absolutely did. You were so forgiving to me, and for what? Loving someone shouldn’t entail abusive words, being slushied every day, and constant worrying that you’ll be bullied for meager things. I can’t forgive myself just yet for what I did to you. I am trying _so_ hard and I promise you I’ll get there soon. But not yet. I can't be with you yet,” she finished, surveying the brunette carefully.

Rachel's eyes were spilling over with tears, her bottom lip trembling. She tried to offer Quinn a smile, but she couldn’t.

 

Quinn cupped Rachel’s face. “You’re still my favorite girl, Rachel. You better trust me when I say there is no one else more beautiful in this damn world. I just need time, and space. Please,” her voice breaking.

 

Rachel sucked in a quick breath and eventually nodded. Quinn offered a thin smile that reached her eyes, and enveloped Rachel in a tight hug. Rachel hugged back fiercely, trying to non-verbally push all her love onto Quinn. She feared that this would be the last time in a long time to hold her.

Quinn eventually let go, gently pushing Rachel off of her. She cupped Rachel’s face and brought their foreheads together. They stayed there for a minute or two, tears rushing down their faces. Quinn muttered something incoherent to Rachel, and let go of her. She got up quickly, wiped her eyes, and gathered the flowers. She looked at the brunette who still sat on the red chair, not facing Quinn.

 

“Goodbye Rachel, I’ll see you soon,'' she croaked. With a swish of a red graduation robe, she turned swiftly out of the room.

 

  1. Realization



 

Rachel sat there for a few more minutes and tried to sop up her tears. She knew she must look like a gigantic mess, and she knew her dads must be looking for her. But she couldn’t move- how could you have a heartbreak with someone you never dated? She hugged her body tighter, gasping for air. She had never felt this way when she broke up with Finn, or was broken up by Jesse. She didn’t realize how badly it hurt when you _actually loved_ the person you were with. After what seems like hours, but was actually a few minutes, Rachel unfolded her stiff body from the plastic red chair. She wiped her eyes with her now crinkled robe, and took several deep breaths in. She stood up, and was startled when something fell off her lap and onto the floor with a soft _thwack._

 

A folded up note with a gold star sticker laid on the floor.

 

Rachel bent down and picked it up, gently turning it in her hands. She unpeeled the gold star sticker carefully, and with a trembling voice, read the note.

 

_Rachel,_

_Let’s start out as friends. We need to get to know each other before anything happens. Meet me for coffee tomorrow morning, 10 o’clock at the Lima Bean?_

_216/330/5555 (my cell)_

_Quinn._

 

Rachel smiled slightly at the bluntness of Quinn’s message. It was all so fitting. Her stomach churned slightly at a sudden realization.

Friends. Quinn wants to be friends. After four years. Just friends.

Rachel smiled fully. She could do friends. Besides, Quinn is going to want to her _best_ friend as some point. It was only inevitable.

Rachel smoothed her gown, and tucked the note into her pocket. She grabbed the leather diploma sleeve, and bid _adieu_ to the room that changed her life forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The phone number is made up, and I modified a Santana quote if you caught it too! Currently debating if I should keep up with more angst or maybe do a strictly fluff one next. Hmm.


End file.
